There is a constant desire to minimize the overall size of electronics to improve compactness of electronics. In the automotive industry, reductions in size result in an increase in aerodynamic efficiency and a reduction in weight, which both consequently, increase fuel efficiency. Such advances include the development of smaller fuses, such as micro fuses.
There are some limits to compactness, however. A minimum distance for a terminal from an edge of a printed circuit board (PCB) is often observed to maintain a desired structural integrity of the PCB and the terminal.